Amber days
by AmberChapkowski
Summary: Amber lee moves to japan and just so happens to meet all the school days characters. takes place at the beginning of ep 3. how will amber affect each main character? find out desu ! story is better than summary lol trust me I DO NOT OWN SCHOOL DAYS!
1. Chapter 1

6:30 am. "Hajimeru no yo, kore wa sensou-"

With that, my eyes open and I dismiss my alarm. I didnt think I would wake up that fast, but then again I was so excited for my first day at sakakino hills academy, I slept dreamlessly. "Ahhhh~." I yawn and get up, rubbing my eyes sleepily. I put on my new uniform and brush my dirty blonde hair and head downstairs. "Good morning hon! Looking forward to school?" asks my mother happily, her big brown eyes gleaming.

My face drops as I think of HHRS and Karissa, as well as all my other beloved friends."Yes, but I miss Karissa, and well everyone." I claim. "You will make all new friends, promise." She promises.

"Your right Mom." I say positively as a walk into our new kitchen and grab a meal bar.

After I eat, I pop a tic tac into my mouth and grab my bag. "I'll be off, then!" I shout as I walk out. "Bye Amz, good luck!" is the last thing I hear as I walk out the door.

-The train-

I stepped onto the train with a confident smile on my face. "You are new?" the smooth voice of a male speaks to me. I turn around. "Y-yeah." I say shyly and blush.

"Thats great! My name is Itou Makoto" he says happily. "Amber Lee." I shyly say. "Nice to meet you, Itou-san." His eyes light up, as he says "Nice to meet you too! Look, ill talk to you later ok Lee-chan?" I nod. As sit in a seat, I see a beautiful, almost angelic brown haired girl across from me. With this of course I instantly blush, because of course thats how I react when I see something or someone cute, period. "Ka-kawaii!" I whisper. "Hm?" The cute girl looks up with bright chocolate eyes. "Oh, hi! Would you like to umm, sit with me maybe?" She asks shyly. "Sure!" I awnswer.

I sat next to her and she looked at me up and down. "I'm not sure i recognize you, are you new at sakakino hills?" She questions me. "Yes! And my name is Amber Lee."

I give her. "Kotonoha Katsura, welcome!" With this, she took my hand and shook it.

I shook back shyly. "Nice to meet you." Katsura-chan implies.

"Thank you! Um, may you take me on a tour of the school?" I ask timidly.

"It would be a pleasure, Lee-san."

"Thank you!"

The train stops nearby the school and we walk together.

Katsura-san takes my hand and walk into the school.

_Just what else will today bring?_ I think excitedly in my head.


	2. Chapter 2

As I entered the school, my eyes scanned the new school in which I arrived.

"Wow, this is a big school!" I said with an amazed look on my face.

"Isn't it though?" Katsura giggled. "Anyways, down to buisness!" She told me.

Katsura took me to this big room with a lot of bookshelves.

"As you can tell, this is the library!" Katsura said as I scanned the room with curious eyes. "I see! But this is a little different than my school's library...no computers, just books and a couple of tables." I pointed out.

"I see. No problem though, the computer room is a couple doors down!"

My new friend claimed. "Oh, I see it now." I spoke as I glaced at the door for the media center.

~~~~~~~~1st period~~~~~~~~~

After she took me on a breif tour of the school, she took me to the rooftop.

I sat on the bench and looked at my schedule. Soon two more eyes were scaning my schedule also, which they were Katsura's. "Oh my, you are in my class!" She smiled.  
"Hmn, class 4 huh?" I questioned.

Katsura looked like she was about to speak, but then the bell rang.

"Oh, my! We better go before we are late!" Katsura said as we got up and ran to our class.

We came in panting and everybody stared. "Why hello Katsura, Miss Lee!"

"Hello sensei!" we said simultaneously as we looked up.

led me to the front of the classroom. "Good morning class! We have a new student today. Her name is Amber Lee!"

"H-hi! My name is Amber and I am from New Jersey! I am pleased to meet you all." I bowed to the class. A few of the girls whispered amongst themseleves and the guys just made happy sounding noises like "ahh~!" _Um...ok then. That went better than I thought. _

I thought to myself as I took a seat next to Katsura.

~~~~~~~~~Lunch~~~~~~~~~

Katsura took me to the rooftop and as she was about to open the door her eyes widened and she froze, dropping her bag. "ara? Whats wrong?" I questioned as I peeked through the window. I saw that Makoto kid I met on the train and this girl with medium brown hair. Kissing.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok. but who IS he kissing?_

I ponder as I study the girl. Its a petite girl with medium brown hair.

"KYAAAH~!" Katsura wails miserably and sicks to her knees, crying.

"Wh-whats going on?" I ask worriedly. "Why is Makoto-kun kissing saionji-san when I'm _his_ girlfriend!" "Oh, hell Katsura! Lets go eat elsewhere." I grabbed her hand and walked her to the cafeteria. About 15 minutes of us eating in the awkward silence that filled the air, Katsura broke the silence. "Why were saionji-san and makoto-kun doing that? Am I not good enough?" She thought aloud with pain in her voice. "Listen, hun. This guy you are dating is a cheater! He betrayed you, so just dump him!"

With this, her eyes widened in pain.

"But I cant possibly do that because hes MINE! He belongs to me!"

She shouted as tears started pouring down her face.

"I'm sorry but apparently he doesn't think so, so you-" I began but

Katsura just got up and ran away crying.

_Oh, great. _I thought to myself and sighed.

The rest of the day was awkward and very hard to describe. Its the first day of my new life in Japan and I thought I would experience new things but its the same BS that goes on in America. Ya know, cheating lying guys, tramps stealing boyfriends left n right.

_Oh boy..._


	4. Chapter 4

Im finally back, people. i ,just havent been up to writing lately as all, and ive had major writers block. oh boy~ ^^;;

lets begin, shall we?

~The next day~

Its 6:30 and my alarm goes off. "Uggh. This sucks." i mutter under my breath, pushing a blonde hair behind my ear. i sit up and start to brush my hair. I check my cell phone, which has about a dozen text messages on it, with a bunch of i love yous in it from my friends in america. _I miss everyone..so much._I think, as my cheeks start to burn. As i get my uniform on and makeup on, i have so much on my mind. Is Katsura ok? Whats up with Makoto and that bitch Sekai? "Hey hamburger!" my little brother squeals. "Hey, little bro." I grab a slimfast shake and sit down, organizing my lunch and Katsuras. I made her lunch, to be nice. I really like her, despite only knowing her for a couple days, and i know how stressful it is for they guy you like to be mackin on another girl. It was hard to choose what to make for her, cause i have no clue what she likes to eat. "Bye guys, im out~!" i declare. "Bye-bye~!" everyone says simoutaneously. I make a mad dash to the train, and get on just in time. "Hi Katsura!" i happily greet her, giving her a little peck. Katsura blushes a little and whispers "H-Hello."

"Ne, I cooked you lunch." I happily announce, and hand her the rice and chicken i made her.

"Oh gosh~! Thank you!" she says excitedly. After a couple minutes of us looking at eachother and her holding my hand gently, we ge off and enter school. I enter class and listen to the teacher blah blah blah about the history of lightbulbs. _History class in America was way better. _I think to myself.

~Lunch~

I sit with Katsura on the rooftop. "How do you like your lunch?" i ask, a little nervous. My cooking isnt very advanced yet. "Its yummy...how did you know i l-liked chicken and rice?" she asks blushing. She blushes alot, but thats what makes her adorable. "Lucky guess, chicken and rice is my favorite haha." i say, giggling. "Ah. i see." Katsura chuckles.

_I really have to support this girl. i need to confront this sekai bitch about all this. and shes coming with me. shes like 15, i cant do everything for her. _I think to myself. "Katsura. We need to confront this Saionji girl."

"B-but... i.." She hardly manages to speak. "I will come with you. In my old school, girls got away with this crap all the frekin time. I wanna make a change." I declare firmly.

"D-demo.. im scared." She whispers nervously. "Of that pipsqueak? I eat chicks like her for breakfast." I say with confidence in my voice.

~After school~

I aquired Katsura's email and number. Thank goodness. I log onto Facebook, and look in the news feed. "Going to my boyfriends house tonight ^_^ 11-23-103" Reads Saionji's status. " guess thats where ill do it, huh? Katsura..." I say to myself, a sigh following. Closing my laptop, i head downstairs running a comb through my hair. "Mom, im going to see Katsura-chan~." I shout to my Mother. "Ok dear!" She shouts happily. I walk out the door, and knock on Katsura's when i get there. "umm, hello~?" a voice says. i look all around, but dont see anybody. Finally, when i feel a hand pulling my skirt down i blush furiously and look down. Its just a little girl with dark brown hair. "Ahh. You scared me. M-may i see your onee-sama? We made plans.." I announce shyly to the tiny girl. She nods and squeals "Onee-Sama~! a big blonde lady is at our door~!" Katsura comes running toward the door, still in her uniform, but now her hair is in a messy bun. "Im off with a friend! Thanks Kokoro!" Katsura shouts and walks out with me. "Your sister is SO cute." i exclaim. "T-thanks." She whispers. We walk hand in hand like best friends for about four blocks. Then we see Sekai.

"K-Katsura?" She says, dumbfounded. "You think its funny to steal other peoples boyfriends?" I ask, letting go of my companions hand and walking toward her and standing in front of her."But Makoto loves me! And i loved him first!" Then, my respect for Katsura went up, because of what she said next. "But Makoto was mine first!" Katsura says "Yes. So please stay away from other girls boyfriends. It simply is not right."

"Im really sorry but I also wanted to be with Makoto so I coped with everything and let him do what he wanted." She said as tears streamed down her face. I then realized that Sekai never really ment to hurt Katsura. "I have it in me to forgive you, but I want to ask you nicely to leave Kotonoha's boyfriend alone." I pleaded to her. "T-thank you.." Sekai said to me. "Let's go Kotonoha. I think we got our message across. " I gave a stern look to both Sekai and Makoto.

OK! That was a pretty good chapter i think~.

I had to edit it though. Back when I started this story, I was like 14 years old and not as mature and rational as I am today. And someone pointed out to me that Sekai shouldnt have been bullied that much, so I fixed it. Thank you to that person that pointed out my terrible mistake. 3

Next chapter were gonna see The sleepover. What is sekai going to do? Hows Kotonoha going to try to get her lover back? Can anything else go wrong?

&& i promise to write at least once a week from now on. (:

Deuces till the next chapter~


	5. Chapter 5

**Look, I am really sorry I haven't been updating. I promise you that will change. I hope you enjoy this chapter and one or two more chapters will be coming out tonight.**

After that big ordeal with Sekai, I could tell that I needed to show Kotonoha a really good time.

"Lets go to your place first so you can pack a bag for the night, okay hun?" I say to her in a soothing voice. "O-okay." Kotonoha says shyly. I take her hand and walk to her house with her. "Be right back Amber." She says with that gorgeous smile of hers. "Take your time." I insist. Five short minutes later she comes back out and walks with me to my house. "Hello Kotonoha! Amber told me so much about you!" My mom says to her exitedly. "H-hello, lovely place you guys have." Kotonoha replied shyly.

"Kototnoha honey, are you hungry?" I asked her squeezing her hand. "A little." She whispered. "Have you ever tried spaghetti with meat sauce before?" I ask. "No, I haven't" Kotonoha replies. _Figured._ "Well I am craving it like holy hell so I shall make it! It's Italian food." I declare. "Okay!" She says enthusiastically. I start browning the chop meat and I take two jars of Ragu out of the cupboard. "I feel really lucky we were able to find this stuff!" I claim to Kotonoha. "I see. " She says looking at the jar of Ragu with big eyes. After the chopmeat turns a nice brown color, I put the sauce in and then I start cooking the noodles. I take a spoon and scoop out some sauce and make sure it is the perfect temperature for eating. "Kotonoha, say ahhhhn. " I tease in a cute voice. Kotonoha opens her mouth and I put the spoon in her mouth. She has a look on her face and I can practically see a loading bar above her head as she processes the taste of tomato sauce. "It is very tasty!" She says. A sigh of relief escapes my lips. After a half hour, we finish eating dinner. "That was very good, thank you!" Kotonoha says excitedly. "You're welcome." I say back. We head into my room. I immediately grab a nightgown for the night. "I'm going to change." I say. I change into my nightgown and lay on the bed. "You should change too, those damn uniforms get uncomfortable after a while. " I complain to her. "O-okay." She replies shyly and changes into a light pink nightgown. I lay down on the bed next to her. "How are you feeling?" I ask with concern in my voice. "Uhm... a little sad." _How can I blame the girl? _I ask in my head. "Come here." I say as I wrap my arms around her waist. She leans my head against her chest. "I don't know what to do, I really love him but I feel like I'm losing him. He was supposed to be mine forever." She says sadly and burrows her face into my chest. "I promise I will help you through this. It's what I do." I say putting my hand on her cheek wiping her tears away. "But... but how? " She asks in desperation. "I don't know at the moment but after we relax a little we can think of a game plan."

~Kotonoha's POV~

_How can she possibly help me? Has she been in my situation before? Why is she so nice? _So many questions are running through my head. I look at her face. I gently stroke her delicate features, curious as to how she is so flawless compared to a girl like me. She makes me feel so right and secure. I wonder what exactly to do next. I'm desperate to get my love back. "You look like you have a lot running through your head. Don't worry about a thing. " She says in that re-assuring voice of hers. "T-thank you." I say, unsure of what to say next. So I just pull her closer to me and hide my face. "Don't be so insecure. You're beautiful." She says to me.

~Amber's POV~

"That's it! We just need to bring out that inner supermodel! Kotonoha, it is time for a makeover for you!" I say exctitedly and grab her face gently. "H-how?" She stutters in that quiet voice of hers. "We are going to make you from cute and shy to a perfect supermodel with a different attitude!" I exclaim. _How the hell am I going to bend this delicate girl into a hot mess?_ I think to myself. "All we need to do is go shopping for some really sharp clothes, maybe an item or two of makeup, and some jewelry! " I shoot back at her. "A-are you sure?" She asks hesitantly. "I'm sure! First, we are going to bring out that beauty of yours, and then were gonna practice on how to act for him. It will work, don't worry. Tommorow is Saturday and I have lots of money so we will have a girl's day out!" I say excitedly. "Okay! Thank you so much!" She says as her face lights up.


	6. Chapter 6

After laying down for a little bit, I start to get bored. "Ne, Kotonoha." I whisper. "Yes?" She asks. "Are you into drama at all?" I ask her, hoping to pop in season 1 of Degrassi into the DVD player. "Yes, I do!" She says, her face lighting up. "Then lets watch some Degrassi and eat ice cream!" I shoot back at her happily. "You go in our freezer and get my pint of coffee ice cream and two spoons! Its a full pint." I tell her. I pop the dvd into the player and cuddle up under the blankets. She comes back and sits close to me. After we eat the ice cream, I put my arm around her. "How are you feeling?" I ask. "G-good." She almost whispers. "Everything will work out." I re assure her. "Yes." She whispers leaning into me. After about 4 episodes of Degrassi, we both fall asleep.

~The Next Morning~

At about 9:30, I feel that Kotonoha isn't sleeping on me anymore. I open my eyes. "Ahhhhn~" I yawn. I see Kotonoha walk into the room. "Ah, I was using your bathroom" She says. "Okay,I just woke up." I say, going into my drawer and pulling out a black sundress. I took off my nightgown and put it on. "Thankfully its still warm out. By the way, you should wear a sun dress too cause we will be trying on lots of clothes. Did you bring one?" I ask. "No, I didn't think to bring one. " She says with a hint of regret in her voice. "Ne, whats your favorite color?" I ask. "Purple." She shot back at me. I threw her my prettiest purple sundress with lace on the chest. She puts it on. "It fits perfectly, thank you." She thanks me. "No problem." I say putting on my makeup.

~The mall~

I spot an orange and pink striped one shoulder blouse with a really cute black belt under the chest. I immediately picture Kotonoha in it with a pair of skinny jeans. _Perfect! _I think. "Kotonoha!" I call her. She walks toward me with a light pink all lace blouse. "Nice choice, Kotonoha! Look at what I found for you!" I say holding up the top. "That's cute. " She says softly. I suddenly spot a rack with the cutest tank-tops ever on it. I grab her hand. "Tank tops a hoy!" I exclaim pulling her toward them. The first one I spot is a pastel purple one with flowers on the chest. "This really suits you. Lets grab a couple pairs of jeans!" I say, taking her to the pants section. "What size are you?" I ask. "12." She says, blushing. "Ah, heres basic black and dark blue. " I say, handing her two pairs. "Now that you have a couple outfits, lets check out dresses." I say. "O-okay." She says blushing. I spot a dress that is white with a silver floral design with straps made of satin roses. "This is perfection!" I say holding up the dress. "I like this one too!" She says excitedly holding up a pastel blue dress with ruffles at the chest. "You have good taste!" I complement her. "Thank you." She thanks me.

I hold her hand and walk around the spacious mall. "What's next?" Kotonoha asks, breaking the silence. "Ano~ makeup!" I say. "You don't need that much so we will just get the basics." I assure her. "Okay." She says. I get to the makeup section. The first thing I see is a small makeup kit with earth and silver tones of eyeshadow, light pink blush, and a few lip glosses. "Perfect!" I exclaim. I hand her the kit. "You like?" I ask. "Yes!" She says happily. "Go pick out a translucent powder in your skin tone and ill get you mascara and an eyelash curler. " I pick out the best looking mascara and an eyelash curler. "Okay, that's all we need! " I say to Kotonoha as she walks toward me.

After walking for about 5 minutes I spotted a small restaurant in the mall. "Lets go here, we can grab something to eat and discuss our game plan. " I say to her. "I am hungry too. " She claims. We enter the restaurant and sit down.

"Okay, so the plan is, try your best to land a date with Itou and when you do, wear one of your new outfits!" I say, breaking the silence. "Y-yes. But what do I do while on a date with Makoto?" She asks. "Hmm. I understand that you're shy, but try being affectionate with him! Like, hold his hand, cling to his arm, touch his face, stuff like that! And just be yourself! Thats who he fell for, desho?" I say with a wink. "Okay!" She says rather eagerly. "That's all you really gotta do, but if I think of anything else I will tell you. " I say. "Ano~ will you teach me how to put on makeup when we get home?" Kotonoha asks. "Of course!" I assure her. "May I see the powder you picked out?" I ask. She pulls out the powder which comes with a fluffy brush. It turns out to match her skin tone perfectly. "Ah, you picked a good one, Kotonoha!" I say. A waitress appears. "What would you like?" She asks. "One bowl of beef ramen." I say. "Ano.. I would like shrimp ramen." Kotonoha tells the waitress. "I got you. " The waitress says smiling and walks away.

30 minutes later we leave the restaurant and start heading home.


	7. Chapter 7

I walk the street with Kotonoha. "Hey, You can sleep over for the whole weekend if you want to!" I say, breaking the silence between us. "Of course! I have no other plans, after all." Kotonoha says.

Suddenly, I have an eerie feeling and I squeeze her hand. _W-weird.._ I think. "Did you have fun, sweetheart?" I ask Kotonoha. "Yes, you are my best friend after all. " Kotonoha says. I giggle. We arrive at my house and it is already 8:45 at night. "I am in need of a shower, but you can go first hun." I say to Kotonoha. "Okay, thank you. " She says and grabs a nightgown and panties. As she heads into the bathroom, I lay on my bed. Just as I am about to doze off, Kotonoha walks in. I sit up "Ah, feel free to use my blowdryer!" I say standing up. "Okay!" She says, as she starts to use it. I step into the shower and a chill shoots through my back, the eerie feeling hitting me like a ton of bricks once again. _What the fuck? _I think, bewildered. I quickly wash myself and my hair, and put on my Hollywood Undead T-shirt and black sweat pants. I enter my room and see Kotonoha laying on my bed. "You tired already?"

I ask. "Yes, lets go to bed." Kotonoha says, yawning. "Alright." I say, laying down and holding her. I turn out the light and we both fall asleep.

~In my dream~ (The bold words are what is happening in real life)

I see Itou and Sekai in a room. "I'll go make some tea. " Itou says. "I'll do it." Sekai cuts him off and storms into the kitchen. Two minutes Itou's phone rings. He walks into the room it is ringing in. He opens his phone and sees that the text is from Sekai. "Huh? Sekai?" He says dumbfounded. He reads the word sorry and scrolls down a bunch of blank pages. Goodbye, is the last word it reads. Itou turns around and sees Sekai lunge toward him with a large kitchen knife and suddenly feels a pain in his side. He falls to the ground and starts gasping in pain. "You're despicable!" Sekai shouts angrily at him. She stabs him 3 more times and says "You only wanted happiness with yourself and Katsura!" She stabs him again. Flashbacks of them being together flash through her head. She stabs him again and again. Itou feels the very life drain out of him and touches her stomach. "Thank goodness." He says, grateful that he is dying. His hand goes limp, and Sekai watches the life leave his eyes. The pain in his voice chased away all the sanity in Sekai and she stared into his eyes. She stood up and screamed as she ran out the room. **I start to tremble and struggle in Kotonoha's arms. ** Sekai is sitting on the bed when she receives a text message. She gasps when she sees its from Itou. _Meet me on the rooftop._ She walks onto the rooftop and sees Kotonoha standing there. "Did you go to the hospital? He is a really good doctor." Kotonoha says. "I didn't." Sekai says flatly. "And why not? " Kotonoha asks. "I'm not going to a hospital you recommend." She retorts. "It's because you're lying, isn't it?" Kotonoha asks. "I'm really-" Sekai says. "Then you would have shown him the baby! " Kotonoha cuts Sekai off. "I am the one who is Makoto's girlfriend so you can't be pregnant!" Kotonoha says. "I wanted to be Makoto's girlfriend too! That's why I let him do what he wanted to and coped with everything!" Sekai cried with tears streaming down her face. "AND FOR WHAT!" She shouted. "If it is all about him, he is over there." Kotonoha says pointing to a bag. Sekai slowly walks up to the bag and opens it. Sekai sees Makoto's face. **Tears start to stream down my face. **Sekai falls to her knees and vomits. Kotonoha takes out a saw covered and blood. "Let's see if what you are saying is really true." Kotonoha lunges at Sekai. Sekai takes the kitchen knife out of her pocket. Kotonoha grips Sekai's wrist causing her to drop it. Sekai stares into Kotonoha's lifeless eyes. Kotonoha slides the saw across the right side of Sekai's neck. Blood starts squirting hard out of her neck and she falls to the ground. Kotonoha cuts open her stomach and starts searching for a fetus and finds nothing. She stands up, satisfied with her work. "As I thought, there's nobody inside of you. " Kotonoha whispers.

~In real life~

"Amber, wake up! Amber..." Kotonoha says with her hand on my cheek. I sit up. "Kotonoha!" I cry, tears streaming down my face as I held her tight. "Everyone went crazy, Kotonoha! Sekai killed Makoto and then you killed Sekai! " I said in a pained voice. "But everything is fine! Did you have a nightmare?" She asked. "Y-yes.. " I said. The eerie feelings. The nightmare. What can this possibly mean?


End file.
